


Who?

by koolplantkid (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/koolplantkid
Summary: Frisk is transported to a universe which looks exactly like her own.... with one striking difference.





	1. A Familiar Location

Frisk walked down the rainy street, her oversized hood over her head. She smiled as she saw the bright lights that adorned the sign above her. "Muffet's Bakery" it read, the pretty purple color striking against the bleak city. Frisk took a turn down the alleyway that would lead her to the back of the bakery. Her and Muffet had been long time friends, and she decided that she would need to skip the line to get her cake on time. Frisk smiled, remembering how special today was. It was the first anniversary of the monsters breaking free from the underground, and a huge picnic was planned to be at her mother's mansion. Of course, that was until it started raining.

Frisk hadn't been disappointed however, and simply suggested for her mother to have a dinner party. Toriel was of course happy to do so, and that's when Frisk found herself ordering a cake. Despite the occasion, Muffet's bakery was luckily open. Frisk would never say it to her mother, but Muffet was the best baker she had ever seen. The cakes she made were delicious, and the designs were always elegant and beautiful. Frisk's train of thought was abruptly cut off as she stood in front of the back door. She smiled, pushing the door in to greet the delicious scent of pastries. "Muf-" Frisk was cut off as she tripped forward, falling...

And still falling. Frisk opened her eyes as she finally landed, something soft below her reducing the pain of the fall. She opened her eyes, horrified at what she found beneath her. A patch of yellow flowers sat below her, and Frisk instantly knew something was wrong. She looked around, and the sight of cave walls almost made her faint. She was suddenly greeted by Flowey, who shot dirt at her as he flew out from the ground.

"Howdy! I'm Flow-" "WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Frisk screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she frantically looked from left to right, hoping this was a cruel prank. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Flowey spat back, unhappy she had been so rude to him. "Oh really? Then why am I sitting here, on this stupid patch of flowers for the five hundredth time!" she said, glaring at the flower making him coil back. "Look, I have no idea who you are kid. But you should know, it's kill or be kil- HEY! Let me finish!" Flowey said angrily as Frisk got up, walking forward as she inspected the ground.

"Something isn't right... the flowers are flat here. They aren't flat until I walk on them, and if this is a reset they should be back to normal. Flowey, I'm the first human to fall here in a while, correct?" she said as she looked at Flowey expectantly, his pouting only annoying her. "You wish. A human already fell days ago, so I suggest that you just give me your soul." Flowey said, his wicked smile and hollow eyes plastered on his face. He stopped his look however when Frisk stood, her face surprised at his words sat in.

"Flowey, how many souls have been collected?" she murmured, looking straight ahead. Flowey looked baffled. "You haven't even been here five minutes, how do you know about the souls?!?" he said, actually starting to look quite scared. Frisk rolled her eyes, looking at the flower. "Can you answer my question or not?" Flowey hissed at her tone, but answered anyways. "Seven, and that brat Hailey is going to be the eighth if she doesn't kill that old lady soon. She seems to have no interest in moving on whatsoever!" Flowey spat in a frustrated tone. "I see," Frisk said, pulling her hood over her head to cover her eyes, "Then I will have to break the barrier again, huh?" Frisk chuckled almost darkly.

She had realized by now what was going on. She had been transported to some other timeline, as she had learned about them from Sans' notes (when he wasn't looking, ofcourse). Everything added up, but she had no idea how to get out. There had to be some kind of reason to this, right? Maybe if this "Hailey" girl wasn't putting effort into moving forward, it might be Frisk's job to help her get going. Frisk knew the idea was just crazy, but what did she have to lose? She was stuck in a timeline where no one knew of her, and they needed her help. She wasn't a little kid anymore, and knew how to handle the monsters. With her expertise, the girl could break the barrier in no time.

Suddenly footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts. "Flower? Is that you?" Toriel called. Flowey shot into the ground with an annoyed grunt. As Toriel went closer, she noticed Frisk standing in the middle of the flower patch. "Oh my! Another human? Where are you all coming from?" Toriel chuckled, a smile coming onto Frisk's face. "Do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, keeper of the ruins. I will make sure you are guided through the ruins as safely as possible, and give you a good home. How does that sound?" Toriel smiled as Frisk walked towards her. Frisk opened her arms, embracing Toriel in a hug. "O-oh my!" Toriel said, blushing as she ruffled Frisk's hair, chuckling.

"That sounds amazing Miss Toriel. My name is.." Frisk paused, thinking about her current situation. She was keeping her face covered, and she should probably keep her name reserved also. ".. eh you know what? My name isn't important. I will follow your lead ma'am" Frisk said, laughing internally. _'Well,'_ she thought to herself, _'At least I'll probably get some pie out of it..'_ she smiled wider, continuing to walk behind Toriel. Most of the puzzles had been done already, seeing as another human had already passed through. Toriel noticed Frisk looking at the traps, confusing her reminiscing to wonder. "Do not worry my child, most puzzles have already been solved in the Ruins." Toriel said, her gaze calm and assuring. Frisk only nodded.

When they finally reached the house, soft footsteps thumped to the doorway. The door opened, a girl around Frisk's age standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and a light blonde color. She was wearing a robe from the ruins, such as Frisk had when she lived there. "Mother!" the girl said, throwing her arms around Toriel as she let go of Frisk's hand. Frisk suddenly became very angry, glaring at the girl from under her hood. _'That's MY mother, not yours.'_ Frisk thought to herself, the girl finally noticing her. She jumped behind Toriel, making Frisk roll her eyes. Toriel noticed Hailey's frightened action, placing a hand on her "daughter's" shoulder. "Do not be scared! She is a kind human, such as yourself." the girl looked at Frisk, who forced a smile on her face. "Hey." Frisk said, holding out a hand for Hailey to take.

"Greetings! I do hope that we can be good friends!" Hailey said, grasping Frisk's hand. _'Atleast she seems to be on a Pacifist Route..'_ Frisk thought, finally pulling her hand back. Toriel began to walk away, calling back to the two girls. "You can come in when you are ready my children, the pie should be ready soon!" Toriel said, closing the door behind her. Hailey began to follow the same direction, until Frisk caught hold of her wrist.

"Listen, we need to talk."


	2. Heartache

"H-how did you know my name??" Hailey gulped, looking frightened at Frisk's sudden action. _'Did she not meet the murderous talking flower that literally is in the next room?'_ Frisk thought questioningly as she looked over Hailey lazily. "That isn't important. What is important however is what you plan on doing. How long do you plan on staying with Toriel?" Frisk asked, not feeling up to beating around the bush. She may regret being so sudden later, but being transported to an alternate timeline and not knowing when you'd return to your own doesn't put you in the best of moods.

"Well, Toriel said leaving the ruins would be quite dangerous... so I plan on staying here, with my mother." Hailey said, a confident smile on her face. Her face fell however when Frisk snorted. "You seriously think you're going to be okay with that? Once you get old and feel as though the ruins are small and confining, you'll want to leave. As soon as you leave, you'll be killed by something almost instantly." she said grimly, knowing that Undyne would have no mercy. "And then you'll keep dying," she continued, "until you feel broken and worthless, like nothing will ever work." Frisk said, almost beginning to tear up as the flashbacks went through her mind.

"What? But you can only die once.. that's silly to say I would continue to!" Hailey said as she laughed with a lace of concern. Frisk snapped her head up at her. _'How does she not know about saving and loading?? Does she not see the floating stars on the ground???'_ Frisk thought as a sudden idea came to her head."May I see your soul Hailey?" she said, trying to sound calm enough to get Hailey to trust her. Hailey was hesitant, but slowly nodded after a moment. Frisk reached her arms forward, using the magic she had been taught to help guide the soul out of her chest. Once she had pulled it out, Frisk decided to check it out.

She was astonished at what she saw. This soul..there was hardly any determination in it! It was obvious to Frisk why she had been transported to help this girl, seeing as she had about eight times the amount of determination Hailey had. _'No wonder she didn't think of Flowey.... He must have not bothered with her in fear he'd waste his strength on a failed soul..'_ Frisk thought as she reinserted the soul back into Hailey's chest. Frisk sighed, trying to think of the best way to tell Hailey about what she must do.

"Hailey... first of all, you're a...... special case in that dying trick. Humans have a trait called "determination", which is the main difference besides physical appearance between them and monsters. Your determination however is astonishingly low as in contrast to mine, which is eight times your amount. Since this is so, I'm going to have to stick with you throughout...." Frisk paused, looking at Hailey's face. She looked a little worried, but interested which just made Frisk feel upset that she had to be so harsh. "Hailey, you're going to have to leave the ruins. The monsters out there are expecting a hero, and you need to be theirs."

Hailey looked shocked, almost horrified. "Are you crazy?? I have no idea what to do when it comes to monsters! As far as mother-" "TORIEL. Do NOT call her mother in my presence. No questions." Frisk snapped. "Uhm, right. As far as Toriel has explained, the monsters outside of the ruins have all these special attacks and are far more complex! And with that whole determination thing you explained, I doubt I'll last five seconds!" Hailey whined, Frisk sporting an annoyed face as she did so.

"That's where I come in. I know about these monsters Hailey. I know exactly what they want, and how to please them. I'll help you throughout your journey, isn't that a treat? You'll still have to do some battles on your own however, as eventually you will need proof of your innocence when you face the judge." Frisk said calmly, deciding that she would rather like to see Hailey's shocked face when she finds out the short skeleton isn't all that he seems. Hailey looked really nervous now, looking around.

"B-but what about Mo- I mean, Toriel.... won't she be lonely?" Hailey questioned as Frisk placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Toriel is much stronger than you think. She will be okay." Frisk smiled, beginning to walk into the house. Hailey followed shortly after, and the two girls now stood in the living area. Toriel walked out of the kitchen, two plates in hand with pie on them. "Ah, my children, the pie is ready! I hope you do enjoy!" she smiled, letting the girls get to work on their pie. Before she could leave though, Frisk piped up.

"Miss Toriel, thank you very much for being so kind and baking us this incredible looking pie, but do you have a spare satchel that I could have? I collect rocks and such, and the caves here have such beautiful rocks that I would hate to leave behind." Frisk lied, the words rolling off her tongue like melted butter. "I do believe I have the 'satchel' that you ask for my child! Please wait just a moment as I go to find it!" Toriel said, scurrying out of the room. Hailey looked to Frisk questioningly, to which Frisk only winked as a response. Toriel came back shortly after, a dusty brown satchel in hand.

"Thank you so much Miss Toriel! You have been nothing but kind to me." Frisk smiled, taking the bag. As soon as Toriel turned around to go put away the rest of the pie, Frisk dumped her untouched slice into the pouch. Hailey looked at her in shock and almost disgust, to which Frisk shrugged. "Trust me, we'll need it later." Frisk said, content that she was aware of what the future held for her.

Hailey just stared, eating her pie until the plate was clean. Frisk took both their dishes and before leaving to bring them to the kitchen, she stood before Hailey. "Hailey, go to the basement. Stand by the door at the end of the long hallway. DO. NOT. OPEN. IT." Frisk said sternly. With the knowledge that Hailey had only been here for a few days, she knew it wouldn't have been enough time for Sans to make his promise to Toriel. When that door opened, she really would be dead where she stood. This realization also brought another point to Frisk's mind. She wasn't attacked by Sans because of the promise, so she couldn't warn Hailey when he'd strike. If Hailey died... Frisk didn't know if it would affect her plan or not.

Hailey nodded, her eyes wide at the demanding tone. Her chair screeched as she stood, her feet pattering against the wooden floor as she hurried towards the stairs. Frisk did the opposite, walking towards the kitchen calmly. She walked in to find Toriel scrubbing the pan that had previously held the pie. The pan was Toriel's favorite as Frisk remembered, but maybe it would be different in this timeline? As Frisk approached, her footsteps obviously attracted Toriel's attention. Frisk smiled as Toriel turned around, the goat woman's face lighting up. "Oh my child! Did you enjoy the pie?" she asked, obviously excited that the plates were clean.

"Of course Miss Toriel! Your pie is certainly is the best I have had in a long time." she said, Toriel's blushing only making her feel worse about the news she had to break. "But.. Miss Toriel, I have some bad news that I need to break to you." Frisk said, wincing as she saw Toriel's face fall into one of concern and question. "Hailey and I must leave the ruins." Frisk said, deciding to get the fight initiated. Toriel's eyes went wide.

"B-But you can't! You see, Hailey's soul has a lack of-" "Determination. I know Toriel, but she's going to have me. My determination is almost ten times hers, I can protect her as she makes her way through the underground." Frisk said, Toriel huffing and closing her eyes in response. "My child. You will need to prove to me that you will be able to protect not only Hailey through the underground, but yourself. You will be faced with great dangers, and always must be prepared for battle. Are you ready?" Toriel asked, placing her pan down on the counter and getting her magic fired up. Frisk also fired her defensive magic up, knowing that it was only a precaution for her.

When they had broke free from the surface, Frisk had a limited understanding of magic. Her mother insisted on further teaching, saying "a young political woman like yourself needs to defend herself when in need". Frisk had agreed, thinking to herself that it would've been much more useful after dodging almost a hundred attacks in her underground exploration. Toriel shot the first fireball, to which Frisk dodged as it whizzed past her head. Toriel began rapid fire, Frisk dodging to the best of her abilities. Sure she had dodged so many attacks in the previous years, but she hadn't done it for the past year and now felt rusty.

The fight had continued, Frisk following the actions she had remembered to do in order for the fight to end. Eventually, Toriel looked down, sighing in defeat. "Very well my child. You have proved you abilities, and you have show you are capable of holding enough determination for the two of you. Please be safe my child." Toriel spoke, giving Frisk a sad smile. Frisk hugged her, the warmth of her fur a comfort and a reminder of her longing for her own Toriel. Frisk let go, waving to Toriel as she made her way to the basement. When she had reached the door, Hailey shot up from her sitting position, interested in Frisk's plan.

"Okay Hailey. We're going to leave now, but I have a few rules for you, okay?" Frisk said, Hailey nodding in compliance. "Rule one, do not go anywhere alone. Rule two, if I remain in hiding or am trying to hide, do not question it or follow me. Rule three, the last rule is only to be broken when I tell you to do something, such as hide with me. I promise I won't boss you around much, but some things need to be done, kay?" Frisk said, hoping Hailey understood. Hailey nodded, the little determination within her shown in her actions. Frisk placed her hands on the door, Hailey following after her. They pushed the door, introducing them to the snowy town that lie ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write out the whole Toriel fight, seeing as it's the same as it is in the game. I hope this chapter was alright, I tried to make it so the heartache that Toriel felt didn't affect any of the readers lmao. As usual, i appreciate all ideas and criticism so please comment! Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door opened, Frisk made sure she pulled her hood down to hide her eyes. Frisk turned to Hailey, giving her a small smile.

"I'm going to meet you up ahead. You will have to endure this part alone. But know that I will be watching you the whole time, and you will not be harmed, understood?" Frisk said, turning to leave. "Yes I understand but w-" Hailey stopped speaking, seeing as Frisk had already started running ahead. Hailey looked around, the cold snow soaking the robe she was wearing. She began to walk forward, her bare feet almost numb on the snowy ground. 

She had gotten a bit ahead when she reached a twig in the middle of the path. She gracefully jumped over it, her robe ripping a bit when she failed to land properly. She sighed, frustrated at the ripping, but continued to walk forward. She stopped abruptly when she heard a snap come from behind her. Quickly she turned, staring at the now broken twig. Her eyes widened, now aware that she was not alone and that there was some (probably dangerous) monster following her. She quickly picked up the ends of her robe, running forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure walking behind her for a moment. Adrenaline kicked into her system as she began to run faster, ignoring the snow flying up and soaking more of the thin robe. Eventually she slowed as she reached a gate, confused and wondering what its purpose was, as it obviously was to wide to stop anyone. Her moment was cut off however when she was reminded of her stalker when the crunch of snow came from behind her. She started shaking, mostly from how scared she was but partially because the consequences of her spontaneous running were now chilling her to the bone.

"H U M A N." said the voice behind her, "D O N ' T  Y O U  K N O W  H O W  T O  G R E E T  A  N E W  P A L ?  T U R N  A R O U N D  A N D  S H A K E  M Y  H A N D." it spoke in a clear and dark tone. Hailey prayed silently, slowly turning to greet the monster. With her eyes shut tight, she held out her hand. Her eyes flew open when.... a fart noise came from her hand? She looked and saw a whoopee cushion pressed against her hand. As she met eyes with her stalker, she jumped. He was a skeleton! And a very... not natural looking one at that.

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's al-" he was cut off by a loud snort from behind one of the giant pillars of the gate. The two of them looked towards it in confusion, only to find Frisk laughing her head off. "I *snort* I'm sorry it's just y-your face Hailey oh my GOD!" Frisk said, continuing to laugh. Hailey just nervously laughed, turning back to the skeleton. He was smiling at Frisk's laughing form, entertained that she was stricken by his humor. He focused his attention back on the anxiety filled mess of a girl in front of him. "anyways, you're a human right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton." he said cooly, placing his hands into his pockets.

His eyes couldn't help but refocus back on the hooded person who now leaned against the pillar. Her eyes were hooded, but he was sure she was a human. And a smart one at that, if she knew to hide her appearance. But Toriel hadn't said there were two humans, she had only mentioned one who he figured was the one standing in front of him. She had told him that the girl was weak, and that she was to be watched under close eye. But with this hooded figure here, why had he been warned? The figure seemed determined in a sense and...actually enjoyable to be around? 

He once again snapped his attention back onto the girl who he now presumed was "Hailey". "go through the gate. my bro made them to wide to stop anyone." he said as he walked by her. He threw a glance over his shoulder to find Hailey looking towards the hooded figure for... approval? The figure nodded, and they both began trailing behind him. "You can trust Sans for the most part." Frisk quietly explained to Hailey, who looked a little relieved at her words. "quick kid, hide behind that lamp." Sans said to Hailey, who rushed over to the lamp at his command. She fit okay as she crouched down to match its level, but her long hair stuck out in the back. Frisk snickered to herself at the sight.

She stood besides Sans, who looked at her questioningly. She simply smiled, still looking ahead expecting the form to come out of the snowstorm ahead of them any moment. Suddenly, Papyrus stomped out of the blizzard, beginning his feud with Sans. It wasn't until halfway through the conversation that he noticed Frisk standing there. "OH, HELLO GUEST! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU TO SNOWDIN. HOPEFULLY MY BROTHER HASN'T ENTICED YOU TO LEAVE WHEREVER YOU HAD COME FROM TO HANG OUT WITH HIM. HE OBVIOUSLY HAS A TENDENCY TO SKIP OUT HIS VERY IMPORTANT JOB AFTER ALL!!" Papyrus said, glaring at Sans who only winked at Frisk, causing her to giggle. Papyrus continued his conversation with Sans, before leaving. Frisk walked over to the lamp, tapping Hailey's back causing her to jump.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Frisk laughed, helping Hailey up with her hand. "Go ahead. You're going to encounter a few small monsters that you will have to fend off by yourself, but don't worry I'll be there by the time you run into Papyrus again." Frisk said, pushing Hailey forward. "O-okay, I trust you!" Hailey said, moving forward. Frisk turned back towards Sans, who had been watching their interaction. "You really got her good with that whoopee cushion." Frisk said, smiling at Sans. He couldn't help but smile back. He found her smile... almost mesmerizing.

"ya think? i got plenty more jokes if it means i get to see ya laugh like that again." Sans said, not realizing how flirty that sounded until Frisk started blushing. He himself blushed, looking anywhere expect towards Frisk. Frisk turned, preparing to continue her journey, until Sans piped up behind her. "wait! urm.. i mean.. what exactly is yer name kiddo?" he said, waiting for her reply. Frisk walked closer to him, leaning in to whisper to him. "My name is Frisk, but please don't tell anyone. They don't know my name." she said, smiling as she stood straight again. Sans smiled, bringing his pinched fingers across his teeth to let her know he would keep quiet. She nodded in confidence, walking into the storm.

Frisk didn't know what told her to do it, but she felt like she had to let her name slip to someone. It was almost like a comfort to her, knowing someone that she had grown to know and love knew at least something about her. Her and Sans were the best of friends in her timeline, and she had to admit she loved him very much. But she had never thought her love would be in anyway like the thing that Sans had just said. She didn't want to admit it but.. it felt _good_ to hear him flirt to her. She shook her distracting thoughts aside, focusing on maneuvering herself through the blinding storm.

By the time she had caught up to Hailey, she was nearing the first puzzle. It was the electric shock maze as Frisk had remembered. Hailey looked nervous, as Frisk observed her face. "Earth to Hailey.." Frisk said, causing Hailey to snap her attention to her. "Oh! It's just you.." she said, turning her head back onto the unclear path ahead of her. "You're about to encounter Papyrus' first puzzle. Stand there silently, and everything should go to plan." Frisk said, falling in a comfortable silence as they walked towards the puzzle.

When they finally reached the puzzle, Papyrus was bickering with Sans. When he finally caught sight of Hailey, a confident look spread over his face. "HUMAN! YOU WILL HAVE TO ENDURE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER NOW!" he said, eyeing Hailey with a passionate look. She looked to Frisk, who had made her way to stand besides Sans. She put a finger to her lips, reminding Hailey to keep quiet. Frisk stood, chuckling to herself as she watched the familiar scene play out.

"ya seem amused." Sans said, looking at Frisk. She met his eyes, smiling. "Your brother is very cool you know. He obviously puts effort into his puzzles." she said, gesturing to the current puzzle. "I'm surprised he isn't... bone tired!" she said, winking to Sans. He began to laugh, causing Frisk to laugh with him. Papyrus momentarily stopped his speech, looking at the two in frustration. "WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN MY AMAZING PUZZLE TO THE HUMAN!" he shouted before turning back to Hailey and continuing the explanation.  

"yea, I suppose he is really cool." Sans said sighing as he smiled at his brother, who had just revealed the path of the puzzle accidentally to the human. He glanced at the girl by his side again. _'i wonder if her eyes match those beautiful lips...'_ he asked himself, quickly trying to shake the thought from his mind. _'what are you, insane?? this girl might as well just be a murderer! you can't let your guard down!'_ Sans' conscience yelled at him. His eyes fought his thoughts however as he looked over the girl.

She suddenly walked forward, causing Sans to snap out of his daze. Papyrus had left the room, leaving a confused and slightly amused Hailey standing there. "Ready to go Hailey? " Frisk said, gesturing towards the exit of the room. "Oh! Uh, yea! Might as well get going right?" Hailey said with a smile, beginning to walk forward. Frisk turned to Sans, sending him a two fingered salute and a "wish us luck." before beginning to follow after Hailey.

After solving various puzzles with Hailey, they now stood at the beginning of Snowdin. Who knew what the town had in store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been kinda procrastinating as I wrote this chapter, but I hope it came out alright! Things change up a bit in the next chapter, which may be a little bit shorter, which will hopefully be out soon! As always I appreciate all criticism and ideas so please comment! Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to stop starting stories lol! I just have alot of ideas and decided I wanted to start this one first. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it may not seem like it at the moment but this IS a Frisk x Sans story, but it will be not until later on until this truly comes to light. I appreciate all ideas and criticisms so please comment! Thank you!


End file.
